Seconds
Batman und seine beiden Sidekicks bekommen es mit einem Dieb zutun, der jede Ihrer Bewegungen vorhersehen kann. Der Dieb Francis Grey besitzt nämlich die einzigartige Fähigkeit die Zeit um bis zu 20 Sekunden zurückzudrehen. Inhalt Batman, Robin und Batgirl treffen auf den Dieb Francis Grey. Francis ist nicht nur äußerlich ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Verbrecher, da Er wie ein ganz normaler Mann mittleren Alters aussieht, Er besitzt zudem die Gabe die Zeit um bis zu 20 Sekunden zurückzudrehn. Immer wenn Francis Grey bei seinen Verbrechen eine fatale Entscheidung trifft, z.b. über einen herumstehenden Putzeimer stolpert und dewegen gefasst wird, nutzt Er seine Gabe und dreht die Zeit zurück. Zusätzlich prägt Er sich die Ereignisse ein, so das Er diesen beim zweiten Versuch aus dem Weg gehen kann. Für Batman und seine Sidekicks sieht es daher so aus, als würde der ominöse Dieb all Ihre Bewegungen vorausahnen und Sie bekommen Ihn einfach nicht zu fassen. Nachdem Francis Grey sich all dessen bemächtigt hat, was Er für seinen Racheplan an Gotham City benötigt, will Er Gothams Bürger mit einer Giftgasbombe genau an Silvester wenn es Mitternacht schlägt auslöschen. Batman ist aber auch nicht untätig geblieben und hat die Identität des Diebes in der Zwischenzeit lüften können, auch die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit des Verbrechers ist Ihm dank einer Zeitanomalie der Überwachungskameras aufgefallen. Batman, Robin und Batgirl stellen Francis Grey kurz vor Mitternacht und versuchen Ihn zu überwältigen, als dies wieder nicht klappt, weil Sie immernoch nicht im Stande sind Greys Zeitmanipulationen zu entkommen, versucht Robin die Bombe zu entschärfen, wird aber durch einen Schutzmechanismus außer Gefecht gesetzt. Francis Grey erzählt unterdessen Batman seine tragische Lebensgeschichte. Er war bei einem Uhrenmacher angestellt und die schlimmen Geldnöte inder Er sich mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn befand, ließen Ihn voller Verzweiflung eine kostbare Uhr stehlen. Durch seine Tollpatschigkeit verursachte Grey bei seiner Flucht eine Verkettung unglücklicher Unfälle die in einen schweren Verkehrsunfall mündeten. Francis Grey wurde für viele Jahre ins Gefängnis gesteckt obwohl Er aus seiner Sicht "nur" eine Uhr gestohlen hatte und der Rest ein Unfall war. Im Gefängnis wünschte Er sich so sehr die Zeit zurückzudrehn, bis Er durch Zufall entdeckte das Er tatsächlich in der Lage war die Zeit kurz anzuhalten, und Sie sogar für ein bis zwei Sekunden zurückzudrehen. Er trainierte seine Gabe im Gefängnis Jahrelang bis Er es tatsächlich schaffte die Zeit bis zu 20 Sekunden zurückdrehen zu können. Nun will Er sich an den Bürgern Gothams dafür rächen das man Ihm ungerechtfertigt eine so lange Haftstrafe gab und so sein Leben zerstört hat. Und Batman scheitert daran Francis Greys Pläne zu stoppen, als einen letzten Trumph hatte Batman Greys Sohn aufgespürt und mitgebracht. Als das Giftgas entweicht und alle Bürger samt Batman, Robin und Batgirl einhüllt und auch Greys Sohn am Gas sterbend in seine Arme sinkt setzt Grey durch die Trauer ungeahnte Kräfte frei und dreht die Zeit diesesmal um mehrere Jahre zurück. Er springt genau zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, wo Er sich in der Vergangenheit entschieden hat die Uhr zu stehlen, nur diesesmal trifft Er die richtige Entscheidung. Die Episode endet damit das Francis Grey eine wertvolle Uhr in Wayne Manor repariert und zusammen mit seinem Sohn, der mit seinem Vater zusammenarbeitet, zufrieden nach getaner Arbeit nach Hause fährt. Trivia * Kategorie:The Batman Episoden Kategorie:The Batman Staffel 4